Vault 91
Vault 91 was one of the vault series of fallout shelters designed by Vault-Tec on Navy Island, near Overpass in New York. It opened sometime in 2277. Contruction and Purpose Vault 91 began construction in the Spring of 2061, similar to the other Vaults in the region. The purpose of Vault 91 in the Vault Experiment was to determine how long the inhabitants could resist turning on the service bots assigned to the Vault. Each one was plagued by a different malfunction, which in some cases, could prove deadly. Early Days Vault 91's citizens quickly found out about the robots' malfunctions. In fact, it happened within the first hundred days, when a curious dweller started up a Protectron. It followed him around for days, each day spouting more and more ominous phrases. It was destroyed, and called a "disturbance". The second instance was when several Mister Handies were employed to help with routine repairs on the Vault's water purifier. One of them started sparking, and making loud screeching sounds. Another began beating itself with its welding attachment. The Third chased the technician in charge of the operation, determined to "Feed baby squirrels" to his armpits. By this point, it was widely accepted that the robots were dangerous. The Overseer enacted a mandate to not touch the robots. This was very tightly enforced at first, though it later became unnecessary, as the dwellers of Vault 91 pretty much thought of them as taboo, and avoided the bay in which they were kept. Failure As far as Vaults go, Vault 91 was largely a success. Life within the Vault was fairly normal. However, nothing lasts forever. In the end, it was a fear of the wasteland that caused its failure. As they saw that the Vault would soon open, the inhabitants of the Vault were in a frenzy to prepare themselves for the opening. Aware that the above world was dangerous, and could pose a significant threat because of the various radio broadcasts they had picked up, they armed themselves. One dweller, in an attempt to scrap some of them to make arms, accidentally activated the legion of malfunctioning robots stored below. He, alongside the other inhabitants of Vault 91, was torn apart, burned, and shot. The Overseer had noticed his activities, and attempted to put a halt to them, but was too late. Legacy Soon after the slaughter that had happened within its walls, Vault 91's door was opened. Nobody is sure who opened it or how, but it was. Sometime before the first visitors from the outside world invaded the Vault, several robots from the inside found their way out, and into the wasteland. The first group of visitors in the Vault was comprised of about five people. They looted much of the Vault's noteworthy equipment, and killed many of the robots. During their looting, they stumbled across a locked door. A voice from inside told them that someone had survived the slaughter. Indeed, someone had. After dispatching several rogue protectrons nearby, the door was opened, revealing a scared looking girl with a 10mm pistol, who turned out to be a member of the Vault's security team, and the sole survivor of the massacre. Convincing her that it was safe, a few led her out of the Vault. The second group of visitors was undocumented by most. The Brotherhood of Steel heard rumors of a newly opened Vault on Grand Isle. A small recon team was sent out, and they surveyed the Vault. Most of the worthwhile tech had already been salvaged at this point, though they found the water chip still there. It wasn't when they left, however. Sometime between the Brotherhood's visit and the occupation of the Dead Hand Raiders, someone entered the Vault, and sabotaged the Vault's computer mainframe. Since then, all Vault computers have been inoperable. The Dead Hand Raiders made their home in Vault 91 on accident. Someone had trapped them down there. For days, they roamed the halls, until they managed to get out. However, they found it to be an adequate hideout, and made it their home. Weeks later, the Brotherhood attacked, successfully killing one of the Raiders. It has been occupied by the remaining Raiders ever since. Category:Vaults